


Jump Rope

by vanderlindemorgan



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Knifeplay, Underage Rape/Non-con, i can't believe i actually wrote this ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderlindemorgan/pseuds/vanderlindemorgan
Summary: Violet learns there's more than one way to use a skipping rope.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Jump Rope

“Keep running, orphans!”. 

Violet let out a low groan, her exhale coming out as more of a pant as she attempted to keep up a steady pace. He’d kept them running for hours, not once letting them stop to take a break. Even when they started to falter, he’d be there with that annoyingly loud whistle to berate them, threatening them with additional laps if they stopped to take a break. She didn’t know what time it was now, but from what she could tell it was pretty late - so late that the screeching of Nero’s violin had stopped emanating from the auditorium nearby and the students had already filtered out of their seats and retired for bed. Her limbs ached and burned, screaming at her to stop pushing them past their limits, but no matter how much she wanted to she couldn’t stop.

Her mind had flittered between concentrating on the flaming pain in her joints and trying to decipher Count Olaf’s latest scheme. How on Earth was he going to acquire their fortune as a gym teacher? Why was he making them run laps until the early hours of the morning? It was only day three of his ridiculous S.O.R.E program and neither her or her siblings were any closer to figuring out his plans. His dastardly schemes had all been so direct before, but as the Baudelaire’s had been shifted from one home to the other Olaf had to become more creative and outlandish in his plots: from dressing up as a secretary and hypnotising her brother into causing a fatal accident at Lucky Smells Lumbermill to disguising himself as a gym teacher and enacting...whatever this was supposed to be. The previous two nights of this lunacy had resulted in the children returning to their dismal shack thoroughly worn out, only managing to sneak in a maximum of fifteen minutes of shut eye before Carmelita had banged on the door, apparently claiming that Coach Genghis had assigned her to wake them up so they didn’t miss any of their classes. This had perplexed her even more. Why would Olaf care about them missing classes?

Violet’s heart thrummed in her chest, her breath becoming shorter and more uneven than it already was, her legs slowing down against her will. She looked ahead of her to where Klaus and Sunny were - they seemed to have a bit more stamina than she did but it wouldn’t be long before they crashed too. Her gaze darted over to where Olaf was sitting, lounging against the bleachers and drinking a cup of coffee that one of his henchmen had brought him, her expression dipping into one of silent and weary frustration, doubled with an unspoken plea to let them stop. He wouldn’t let up though. No, he was enjoying watching them suffer, she could see that much. Sweat dripped down her flushed cheeks as she moved to pick up the pace, trying to catch up with her siblings and ignoring the searing feeling of Olaf’s eyes piercing her back. 

She managed to keep up for another two laps before she couldn’t take it anymore, stumbling to a stop a few metres away from where Olaf was sitting. No sooner than she’d drawn to a halt she could hear the whistle shrieking through the air, indicating his displeasure. “I didn’t say you could stop, orphan. Get moving” he barked at her.

Gasping out, she directed her gaze downwards and fought to catch her breath. She had heard what he’d said but she didn’t answer him, focusing mainly on composing herself and fighting with every ounce of willpower against her instinctual response to collapse into a heap right there. Moving her hand up to wipe a line of sweat from her brow, she heard him shout out again. “Didn’t you hear me, stupid girl? I said get moving”. 

Turning to face him, she panted out “Please...If I could just rest for a few minutes, or maybe have some water-”. 

Standing up abruptly, he sneered at her as he began to stride over to where she was standing. “What’s this? Little girl thinks she deserves a break, does she? I’ll decide when you’ve deserved a rest, for now you can start running”.

From up ahead, Klaus’ pace had slowed down dramatically as he heard his sister’s plea, feeling a sense of relief at being able to finally slow down after all those hours of running. This relief, however, wasn’t enough to overpower the newfound anxiety within him as he noticed Olaf speaking to her, hearing him deride her for not being able to withstand his unusual and physically taxing demands. Scooping up Sunny in his arms, he moved over towards them to come to her defense, his heart still racing in his chest with every step he took. “Can’t you see how tired we are? If any of us run anymore we’ll collapse. We just need a few minutes-”. 

Olaf groaned and regarded him with a slight sneer, his frustration with their impertinence growing with every passing second. “This is between me and your sister, bookworm, so if I were you I’d get back to running laps. You’ll get a break when I feel you’ve earned it” he spat back. 

A weary look of agitation passed across Violet’s face as she glanced between him and her brother, taking note of Klaus’ own burning cheeks and sweat soaked shirt, seeing Sunny’s hair fall loosely from the small bow on the top of her head. “This...this isn’t fair!” Violet exclaimed, her heart rate starting to slow at last the more she recovered from the extraneous exercise, though her fears and anxieties surrounding their situation refused to dissipate. “Why do you have to do this at all? How does this benefit you in any way?”. 

“Life isn’t fair, orphan. You of all people should know that” Olaf retorted, looking at her disinterestedly. 

“We’re not asking for much, we just want a break” Klaus interjected. “Please”. 

“And I’m telling you no, you can’t take a break” he snarled back. “Now do as I say and start running”. 

“But-”. 

It was then he reached into the pocket of his gymsuit and carefully started to pull on the hilt of a dagger, pointing it towards them and letting the moonlight shimmer off the silvery metal blade. Violet could feel her heart seize in her throat the longer she looked at the dagger, vivid visions flashing across her mind of all the ways he could use it against her, against them. She could already remember the cold metal press of his knife against her knees under the table at Uncle Monty’s, and how frightened she had felt at that moment as he sat only a few feet away from her, taunting her discreetly while continuing on with his facade of casual conversation above. The way he trailed it gently across her knees to communicate a sinister threat without even opening his mouth once had seared itself into her memory, and she trembled even simply recalling it. She could see Olaf’s eyes light up with villainous glee watching their reactions, taking a small joy out of seeing the fleeting horror in their widened gazes. “Feeling more obedient now? Good. Believe me, I could think of far worse to do with you lot so you should really count yourselves lucky that I am only forcing you to run laps, so get a move on” he ordered, depositing the knife back into the pocket of his tracksuit and swerving back around to his position on the bleachers. 

None of them needed to be told twice after a threat of that magnitude. Klaus sighed in annoyance while he placed Sunny back down on the ground, leading her off towards the luminescent white circle that had been painted for them to run around in lieu of an actual track. Violet took one last look over at Olaf, and with a sense of incredulity, started up again into a slow jog. 

Flopping back down onto the bleachers, Olaf leaned back on the splintery wooden benches behind him, watching the Baudelaires return to their exercises at his orders. He hadn’t kept track of how long he’d kept them there for, only really waiting for the arrival of the sun to signify their dismissal. He wasn’t used to playing the long game, but it was something that he’d forced himself into tolerating, at least momentarily. The end prize was all the more worth it, despite how bored he grew from watching them run night after night. That wasn’t the only thing on his mind though.

All night long he’d been distracted by her, watching her as she made her way around the measly little circle painted on the field. He’d never denied his affinity for her, appreciating her sullen beauty from the moment he’d opened his door and saw her standing before him with her snotty siblings. Regrettably, things hadn’t gone as planned, and he’d never wanted to end up on the bleachers of Prufrock Preparatory School, in a disguise largely cobbled from the findings of an out of the way storage closet he’d happened upon at the back of the building, enacting the most roundabout and convoluted plan he’d ever masterminded for the purpose of stealing their dead parents money. He’d thought the original scheme he’d concocted had been foolproof: marry the eldest Baudelaire in plain sight of everyone, and gain instant access to her inheritance. As well as losing the prospect of an enormous fortune, he’d also felt cheated out of having a pretty little thing such as herself as his wife - entirely pliant to his whims, something he could bend and break to his heart’s content. 

He’d fantasised about it often, what he’d do to her after the wedding. He wanted control, to make her kneel before him and obey his every word, feel her delicate skin against his and her bright blue eyes crying with tears, looking up from underneath him as she pleaded with him, sometimes to stop and sometimes to keep going depending on how he felt. She was a fiery one, always foiling his plans and doing everything in her power to undermine him, which only drove him to want her more. All of their encounters had been the same, an underlying level of threat that he communicated with little to no words every time they crossed paths of exactly what he wanted to do to her, whether that was caressing her knees with his blade under the table at Monty’s, or leaning close to have his breath linger on her ear after capturing her on the lake. Each time he’d walked away empty handed, with no fortune, without her, and that didn’t sit well with him. Despite his longing for her, he never considered himself to be someone who’d become distracted by his own carnal desires, but this was different. Something about her that night in particular simply tormented him, watching her as she ran like that, seeing her cheeks become increasingly flustered with every round she completed. She’d discarded her blazer half an hour in, tossing it off to the side and rolling the sleeves of her white shirt up around her forearms. The more she ran the more sweat stained her top, slowly pressing against her skin and revealing the edges of the white bra she had on underneath, the fabric clinging against her sides and accentuating her figure. The mere sight of it was enough to make his mouth water in absolute lust. 

Part of him wondered if she did it on purpose - tease him so shamelessly only to slip away from him at the last moment, leaving him chasing after her in a pursuit of maddening lust, for both her fortune and for her. Due to the unfortunate outcome of his initial plan with the marriage, he knew it’d be harder to make her his own - she was always around those annoying siblings of hers, and the few times he had managed to get her alone she’d always somehow wrestle from his grasp. He’d had her at Monty’s, out on the driveway after he’d caught her rooting through his suitcase. He could’ve held her down, bent her over and had his way with her right there, if only the bumbling banker hadn’t shown up earlier and thrown a spanner into his carefully crafted plan. It wasn’t as if the threat of interruption usually bothered Olaf, but at that point he was pressed for time - his associates could only keep everybody distracted for so long, and he wanted to take his time with her, savour the moment where he could finally call her his own sweet, delicate, vengeful Violet Baudelaire.

With how many times he’d lost, it would have made sense for him to give up. However, he had resolve, and it wasn’t just about the Baudelaire's inheritance. It was about vengeance, retribution for a night that came to pass so long ago, for two poison darts, and for a sugar bowl. If Beatrice and Bertrand were already dead, then he would do everything in his power to make their children suffer in their stead. And besides, he mused, it wasn’t too late for him to have a little bit of fun. He would just have to be creative about it. 

Out the corner of his eye, he noticed his hook-handed associate Fernald making his way towards him. He mostly ignored the other man’s presence, even when he sat himself down next to him a little too close for comfort and started to try to make pointless small talk with him. Olaf’s eyes were only on Violet, his mind scheming of what exactly he could do with her, descending deep into those dark and vivid fantasies he’d oftentimes indulge in after a few glasses of wine. That, mixed with the already tantalizing image of her pretty pink lips gasping out for breath in front of him, only drove him further into the haze of arousement. A small memory tugged at the back of his mind, of something that he’d happened across a few days before and discarded, an inconsequential memory that was suddenly starting to form into a delightfully devious plan. He knew right then that tonight, no matter what, he would be marking Violet as his own, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. 

“Hooky, go make yourself useful and get that skipping rope from the gym supply room” he ordered, still watching the Baudelaire’s run laps, his eyes still refusing to leave Violet’s figure. 

“The one we picked out a few days ago? Sure thing, boss” he replied obediently and wandered off in search of it without another second thought. Olaf reached for the whistle around his neck, attempting to contain the wicked grin that he desperately wanted to indulge in. The poor thing, she wouldn’t be able to see what was coming. 

Blowing down hard on the whistle, he could see on the far end of the improvised track the children beginning to slow their speed, hearing an audible gasp from both Klaus and Violet as they stumbled to a stop, the former bending down over his knees to catch his breath while his sister checked over Sunny to see if she was alright. None of them looked up to see Olaf making his way towards them, all of them too busy with steadying their racing hearts to notice him until he was only a few steps away. 

“You two can go early tonight, I have no use for you right now. Remember to report back here tomorrow at the same time as usual or else” Olaf announced, motioning towards both Klaus and Sunny as he spoke. 

It took a few more seconds for him to receive any sort of acknowledgement for his declaration but the reaction he garned was one he expected entirely. He saw the boy push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, his brows furrowed in confusion. Klaus looked between him and Violet, not entirely understanding Olaf’s request. “O-Only us?” Klaus stuttered, to which Olaf nodded slowly in response. “But...what about Violet?” he asked, reaching out to take his younger sister's hand in his out of caution. It didn’t sit well with him at all that Olaf was trying to separate them, considering the amount of unsavoury remarks he’d made towards his older sister throughout their entire stay in his guardianship and afterwards. Who knew what he’d do to her once he’d gotten her alone?

That was when a wicked smirk spread across his face, one which made all three children’s blood curdle with fear.“Violet will be staying right here. It’s come to my attention that she hasn’t been dedicating herself enough to maintaining endurance, so she’ll be running until dawn as usual” he revealed. 

He could see Klaus freeze up, his eyes darting between his sister and himself, while Violet stared up at him with those gorgeous wide eyes of hers, looking akin to a deer caught in the headlights as the colour drained from her face, her lips parting to stumble out a simple “What?!” directed towards him. She was so young, so innocent and untouched, her underlying terror making her look all the more beautiful to him. If her snotty brother and sister weren’t there, he would have already snatched her up in his arms and caught a taste of those alluringly soft lips. 

“You’re not going to separate us!” Klaus declared, his tone sounding both firm and surprisingly desperate at the same time. Olaf merely sneered back at the boy, the opposition to his orders not coming as any great shock. “If I were you I’d make myself scarce, unless, of course, you’d rather face the consequences” he threatened, his hand already beginning to trail back towards the pocket of his tracksuit where he kept his knife. He didn’t even have to pull it out to get his point across - from what he could see, Klaus had already picked up on the level of threat he was insinuating, and he could see the young boy’s eyes become a tad wider. “Go back to your little tin shack, orphans. Your sister will join you when I deem fit”. 

Klaus still didn’t move much to his chagrin, only still looking between him and his sister. Perhaps the threat hadn’t settled in properly. He was about to speak up again when Violet’s own voice rang out, her tone pleading and riddled with dread. “Go, I can handle this” she assured them in a small whisper. “We’ll meet with Isadora and Duncan in the morning, ok? Just try and get some rest, I’ll be fine”. 

“But...I can’t just leave you here...not with him”. 

“Klaus, can you just go? It’ll be fine” Violet begged. She was starting to get antsy from the amount of tension this whole situation was causing, and while her brother’s concern for her safety was lovely it was ultimately counterproductive - she could see Olaf was starting to become agitated at his impertinence, and although it frightened her to even be left alone with the man she knew he wouldn’t hesitate to slice Klaus and Sunny to pieces if they kept on with this. 

“See, orphan? Your sister wants to stay here. You should listen to her and run along, maybe even take a second to appreciate my generosity towards you two for tonight” Olaf jeered, his tone firm and indicative of his villainy. He noticed Fernald returning out the corner of his eye, standing off awkwardly to the side with the skipping rope he’d requested. At long last, after one more look towards Violet, the boy and baby left them, scurrying off towards their rather poor excuse for a room. He could see Violet watching them leave, side-glancing them in a way that made it clear to him that she wasn’t as sure as she made out to be about staying back. Well, it wasn’t like he really gave her any choice in the matter.

Olaf waited until he could no longer see the two siblings to wave over his henchman, holding out his left hand to allow him to deposit the previously requested jump rope into it. He noticed Violet’s eyes widen slightly as she caught sight of it, her eyes betraying her low-level terror at being left alone with him. It took everything in him to not let out a chuckle under his breath - he simply loved it when she looked at him like that, with such an innocent gaze riddled with nothing but pure fear. He had to admit to himself that sometimes he forgot how young she really was, with how intelligent and frustratingly adept she was at ruining his plans, though when he looked at her now, with those bright blue doe eyes and her cheeks flustered scarlet red from all the running, it was honestly enough to send him mad. But he wouldn’t take her. No, not yet. He wanted to draw it out a bit, allow her to spend the last of her energy so she wouldn't fight back. For now at the very least, he could savour the image in front of him and keep his composure enough that he wouldn’t snatch her up right then and there. 

“So...should I keep running?” she asked with a slight tremble to her voice, the uncertainty evident and effectively breaking his mesmerised trance. Allowing himself a brief moment to readjust, he smirked and took a small step towards her, his malevolent grin only widening when he saw her take a step backwards in response. “No, orphan, you will not be doing anymore laps tonight. I have something far more suitable in mind for you, an activity that I’m sure you won’t object too harshly to”. With no warning whatsoever, he tossed the skipping rope in his hands towards her, watching her stumble forward in surprise to catch it in her arms. “I’m sure a smart girl like you knows how to use a jump rope, correct?”.

Violet blinked at him in confusion, seeming to be partially relieved at the prospect of not having to continue running but also equally perplexed at his new request. “Yes, of course, but...why?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “Because I said so. Get on with it already, orphan” he ordered. She stayed still, staring at him intensely, only averting her gaze momentarily to look down at the rope lying between her hands. “Ok...ok…” she muttered mostly to herself as she set up the rope behind her, preparing herself to start skipping. “Good girl. Remember, you’re not to stop until I say so”. She merely nodded at him slowly in response as she lifted the rope’s length over her head and began to leap forward.

Violet panted as she lifted the rope up over her head for another jump. Her heart was now racing a mile a minute, and her muscles were far beyond the point of shrieking at her by now, the hot pain in her joints and body transforming into something far more unbearable and nothing like she’d ever felt before. She couldn’t help but feel envious of Klaus and Sunny in some way, as they’d been permitted to leave and get some rest, and she desperately wished she could be with them right at that very second. However, she was far more concerned with what was currently happening to properly indulge in the escapist fantasy of finally being able to get some rest. It was troubling enough that Olaf had ordered for the siblings to be separated but when she’d seen him pull out the jump rope she almost felt like she was going to have a heart attack. A million thoughts sped across her mind, all pertaining to various ways the rope could be used, none of which would be for its original intended purpose. Though he hadn’t done any of those things to her, only instructing her to skip until he commanded her to stop. Originally, she’d been confused by this - why make her skip instead of run? What purpose did this achieve? Sadly, what felt like twenty million jumps later she still wasn’t any closer to uncovering his evil scheme. 

Saying that being left alone with him made her feel nervous would be a dramatic understatement: truth be told, she was downright frightened. She’d seen him murmur something to Fernald after she’d started skipping the rope and watched the hook-handed man leave soon after in the direction of the Orphans Shack, her heart sinking to the bottom of her chest. He’d probably been instructed to go keep watch over her brother and sister, to make sure they didn’t sneak out or interfere in any way, so her hopes that they’d sneak back out and keep watch on her were dashed quite quickly. Closing her eyes, Violet attempted to keep her focus on making the jumps, centering herself to where she was now. It was ok. Nothing had happened to her. The only thing Olaf was asking her to do was to skip on the skipping rope. She was probably overreacting about the situation completely, and the most important thing was getting through the night unharmed and to the next day.

Olaf had kept himself positioned back on the bleachers to observe her, watching her intently. She didn’t know if she was imagining it or not, but she could swear that he was examining her, his eyes trailing down her figure in a way that she’d seen men look at women they fancied, though with an element of darkness to it, with something more deranged and dare she say predatory underneath. It made her feel more than a bit uncomfortable, though she couldn’t do anything about it. As long as he didn’t try anything, and just kept his distance, she could put up with his creepy stares.

Unluckily enough, that wasn’t what ended up coming to pass. Instead of doing exactly as she wished he would and only containing their interactions to a couple of glances, he stood up from the bleachers and walked towards her. She did everything she could to try to hide the tiny hitch in her breath that came as he moved closer to her, keeping her eyes trained forward and her focus exclusively on continuing her jumps. “I’m surprised at you, orphan. I would have thought you’d have given up by now, falling to the ground on your knees in exhaustion” he commented, slowly circling around where she was standing, keeping a safe enough distance as not to get whacked with the rope.

“Yeah, well, you did say not to stop until you said so. I’m only doing as you asked” she muttered in response. She couldn’t see it from where she was standing but she could almost sense him smugly curl his lip in response. “What an obedient little girl you're being tonight, Violet. It’s a shame you can’t be this co-operative all the time”.

“Let’s just say I’m trying a new approach, maybe hoping you’ll show a little bit of mercy if I play along with your demands”.

“Is that so, dear?” he chuckled, and immediately Violet knew she had said the wrong thing. She started to stumble on her jumps, her foot becoming tangled around the rope as she bungled her next jump. Silently cursing herself, she leant down to unwrap her leg from the ropes grasp when she suddenly felt Olaf’s hands reaching around her neck, her first instinct being to freeze up in response. “What are you doing?” she trembled, hating the feel of his fingers trailing against her delicate skin, her mind launching into a debate with herself over whether or not it was worth kicking him in the crotch over this. She didn’t have enough time to make a final decision on that, as before she knew it her back was pressed against him and his hands were in her hair. She wanted to squirm away from him in that instant yet she was paralyzed, her heart in her throat and her mind turning numb the more he touched her. 

“I was just imagining a different use for the rope, around that pretty neck of yours” he mused, pressing his face into her hair and catching a slight whiff of her. As if a spell had been broken on her, she twisted away from him and stumbled off to the side, gripping the edges of the skipping rope in her hand. “I know what you were imagining” she hissed. 

His reaction was to only hum in response. “Such a perceptive girl. I expected no less from you, Baudelaire. Though unfortunately your keen intellect won’t save you now”. 

“What do you mean, what are you…” she started before being caught off guard by him rapidly snatching her up in his arms and pulling her closer to him, using the skipping rope she’d been holding to keep her near. She winced as she felt his nails dig into her arm, the friction of the rope rubbing against her skin. Olaf took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up towards him, his eyes glimmering as he watched her fight back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn’t want to appear scared in front of him, knowing how much pleasure he took from her suffering but her body was fighting against her, her breath seizing in her throat as she felt a lone tear trail down her cheek while her lips quivered.

“Oh don’t cry, my dear girl. You and I both know that this was inevitable, so it would be much easier for you if you just accepted it and surrendered” he taunted, savouring every small whimper that escaped her throat. She could feel his erection pressing against her, heightening her terror further and spiralling her thoughts into a panicked descent. “Give me what I want, Violet” he purred against her ear. 

“I would never ever let you do that to me. Not willingly. I’d rather die” Violet spat back, though it didn’t come out as harsh and biting as she intended as there was an underlying uncertainty to her voice, a low level hint of terror that seeped its way into her tone. To her dismay, Olaf was able to pick up on it, tightening his grip around her arm as he used his other hand to slide the jump rope up away from her. “What a shame. You could have made this so much easier for yourself, dear Violet. So much less...forcive, and painful. Well, you’re the one who wanted to do this the hard way” he growled, and before she knew it he’d woven the rope around her midsection, keeping his grip firm on her arm as he began to pull her forward along with him. Violet let out a small gasp while she tripped on her feet, alarmed at the sudden movement and attempting to wriggle herself free from him. “What are you doing? Let me go!”.

“Come now, orphan. Begging for mercy won’t grant you any favours, you should know that by now” he snapped back, dragging her off away from the open area of the field and down towards the side of the bleachers. She stole a glance back behind her, wishing that Klaus or Isadora or anyone was here to stop him. She knew exactly what Olaf was insinuating, she wasn’t an idiot, yet she was still stuck in a state of disbelief that this was happening at all. Her worst nightmares come to pass, the things her mind conjured in the late hours of the night causing her to wake up in a cold sweat playing out as the reality in front of her. She’d been foolish to let her guard down, to even think for one second that she might be safe from his clutches. 

Once they’d reached a dark spot far away from any prying eyes, Olaf released her arm from his grasp, using his arm to push and pin her against one of the wooden pillars. She squirmed relentlessly against him, knowing fully well how pointless such an action was but still taking it as she had nothing else she could do to stop him. No weapons, no bystanders to step in and save her, the weight of his body pressed against hers so tightly that she could scarcely breath and that dangerous glint in his eyes she’d come to fear more and more every passing day, that told her only one thing - that tonight, he was going to take what he wanted from her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“Move your arms behind your back” he ordered, unwrapping the rope from around her waist and holding it out in his hand. With how close their bodies were pressed together, she could feel his arousement grinding up against her roughly, the feeling only further fueling her fear. “No! I won’t...I won’t let you do this…”.

“I’m afraid you don’t have much choice in the matter. Or have you already forgotten?” he taunted, moving his hand towards his pocket and whipping his knife out, pressing the blade gently against her throat. “Here’s what’s going to happen, orphan. You’re going to move your hands behind this pillar, you’re going to be obedient, and you’re going to let me have my way with you. If you want to avoid having this knife pierce your neck, you’ll do everything I say” he threatened, his voice descending into a low growl and his hand moving the knife’s blade against her skin, mockingly slow and terrifying. With tears starting to fall from her soft blue eyes, she turned her head away from him and moved her arms behind her back and around the length of the bleachers pillar. She could see him grin maliciously out the corner of her eye as he moved to place the knife back in his pocket and wrap the skipping rope around her wrists, feeling the course fiber rub and burn against her the tighter he tied them. Against her own will, she let out a small whimper which Olaf noticed almost immediately. 

“Are you scared, sweet thing? Shaking in fear and dread of what I’m going to do to you?” he jeered, placing the cold metal blade against her throat once more, trailing it down towards her collarbones and over near the close of her shirt to prick open the buttons slowly, exposing the bare skin of her chest to the chill of the night. “You’ve always been so adept at slipping away from me before. But now, you have nowhere to run, and with no dashing escape plans or anyone to save you, your life is now in my hands”.

“Just get on with it already. If you’re going to do this, you could at the very least get it over and done and not drag it out”. 

“Well aren’t you eager. No, Violet, I want to savour this moment. This isn’t just about fucking you. It’s about ruining everything you stand for, tainting you for the rest of your days. If only your poor pathetic parents could see me now, about to defile their precious little girl and unable to stop me”. 

He’d taken his knife away from her chest, only to reach his hand down and sneak up her skirt, rubbing it tauntingly against the fabric of her cotton white panties. She wanted to scream, to kick him or do something else, but such an action would only end with a knife stuck in her chest. Though really, would death be such a bad fate as an alternative to this? Squeezing her eyes shut, she wanted to block out everything that was happening around her. If she could disconnect herself from her body, then it wouldn’t be as bad. Let him have his fun, only if she couldn’t feel it no longer.

Snatching his fingers around her chin, he forced her to turn back towards him, her eyes snapping open in an instant when she felt his liquor stained breath linger against her cheeks. He was only inches away from her, so close that his lips were almost touching hers, close enough to taste the tears off her still flustered cheeks. “Please...don’t hurt me…”. 

Something sparked in his eyes, something feral and full of desire. “You know I love it when I hear you beg” he hissed. In that moment he used his knife to tear through the material of her panties, slamming his lips against hers in a lustful and demanding kiss. 

She struggled against his hold, hating the feeling of his tongue plunging into her mouth and stifling her pathetic cries. She could feel him rip off her ruined panties with his knife, carelessly tossing them aside and caressing her thigh with his blade, his other hand roaming upwards to unbutton the rest of her shirt. For what felt like an eternity he held her there, prying apart each button until her chest was fully exposed, taking pleasure in every sniffle and whine that escaped her throat, until at last he removed his mouth from hers and pulled away, surveying his work so far. 

“See, Violet? This isn’t so bad. If only you were this pliant more often” he remarked, leaning forward to taste the lingering trail of tears off her cheek. “You know, all this could’ve been avoided if you had just been a good little girl from the start and simply married me. Look at where we are now - you, tied up under the bleachers with a skipping rope and wholly at my mercy”. 

“Shut up. Just shut up and get on with it already” she shot back through gritted teeth.Olaf glared at her and tugged on her hair roughly, causing Violet to cry out in pain. “You’re not in any position to be making demands, so if I were you I’d keep my mouth shut” he growled. Slowly, he reached his hand under her skirt and ran his fingers over her entrance, smirking at the way she whined at his touch. “Interesting. For all your protests, you seem to be awfully wet for me”.

She could feel her cheeks start to flush again the more he tormented her, feeling the way his fingers slid against her, brushing over her clit ever so slightly. It took everything in her to stifle the moans that begged to escape her throat with every touch he inflicted on her. Much to her vexation, he saw through her facade easily and almost laughed at her unravelling before him. “Don’t feel bad about this, orphan. You might as well enjoy this” he muttered, grazing his lips against the nape of her neck and letting his teeth run over her skin tauntingly slow. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to make her feel good. She didn’t want this at all, yet with the way he was touching her some part of her wanted him to never stop. 

Suddenly, he plunged a finger inside her, eliciting a loud gasp from her lips. He began to set a quick pace, slipping another finger in and ramming them into her over and over. She felt the friction of the rope burn against her wrists as he moved her, her head leant back against the pillar in ecstasy. She loved it, and hated it at the very same time. She wanted to tear into her own skin for ever daring to feel pleasure at his hands, she wanted to scream out and plead for someone to come save her. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to imagine it being someone else, someone who wasn’t a despicable man who had been hunting her family but it was no use: she couldn’t divorce the sound of his voice from the way his fingers were moving inside of her, every malevolent groan from how he grinded against her being so thoroughly him that made her consciously aware of just who was violating her. He had no right to her body, no right to do this at all, but she was helpless against him, as the ever present rope burn on her wrists painfully reminded her. Enjoying every minute of her suffering, Olaf bit down into the delicate skin of her neck, his lips rough and punishing, leaving bruises in their wake. It wasn’t long before it all became too much for her - his hands, the way he kissed her throat with such force - all of those sensations culminating into one dizzying haze, a feeling that was almost blissful. She let out a loud cry, a sound so whorish in nature, as her climax hit her hard and fast. 

As she struggled to catch her breath, Violet felt his fingers slip out of her. Begrudgingly, she opened her eyes to see him grinning down at her like a devil. “Are you finished?” she croaked out, still only just riding out the end of her climax. She didn’t have to wait long for an answer to her question as Olaf had already started to undo the zip of his tracksuit, letting out a low sigh as he palmed his cock. “Finished? Oh no, my dear girl, I’m just getting started”.

Her breath came back to her in slow tremors, her entire body shaking violently as she felt him position himself between her legs, the tip of his cock brushing against her teasingly. “This is your first time, isn’t it? You should really consider yourself lucky, having such a dashing man willing to fuck you” he said. “After this, you’ll finally belong to me. Sweet little Violet Baudelaire, destroyed and ruined for the rest of her life by a bad man”. 

Electing to ignore his jives and insults, she became more conscious of every shallow breath she took, noticing the ache of her wrists and the chill air surrounding them more so than she did before. Was it because she was nervous? No, nervous wasn’t the right word. Terrified was more befitting. “Will...will this hurt?” she hurriedly asked, her tear stricken eyes looking up at him innocently while every note of her voice spelled out how truly afraid she was in that moment. 

Olaf stopped for a second before smirking back at her, tracing his hand down the length of her jaw with a ghost-like touch.“Not in the slightest” he lied. 

Swooping his hands under her thighs, he lifted her up against the wooden pole and began to lower her down onto him, letting out a low hiss under his breath as he pressed the tip of his cock inside her. Unable to help herself, Violet let out a small wince, the strange discomfort of being filled by him being too much for her to handle. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would but it wasn’t a pleasant feeling either - all she could focus on was how he didn’t belong, a light sting rushing through her once he slid himself all the way in. “There you go, that’s it” Olaf groaned, pulling her hips further down towards him and rolling himself forward with a rough thrust. “You’re being such a good girl for me, Violet. Who knew that you’d give yourself up for me this easily?”.

Letting out a gasp, she arched her head back as he thrust into her, each time hurting more than the last. She wanted to tell him to go slower, give her at least one bit of mercy though she knew he wouldn’t listen. She could feel his breath against her neck as he leant forward, running his lips over her and lightly nipping her skin with his teeth. The sensation was almost enough to coax a small moan from her, an action which afterwards she chastised herself for. She wasn’t supposed to like any of this. None of this was right in the slightest - here she was, being tied up and assaulted by a horrible man, and it felt like her body was trying to turn against her in some way by giving her any ounce of pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. You’ve been saving yourself for me, haven’t you? Dreaming I’d tie you down and take what I want, fucking you like the whore you are” he whispered into her ear, taking delight in how she tensed up from his words. His thrusts had become deeper, hitting her in places she didn’t even think could be reached, his breath labored and his fingernails carving themselves into her thighs. 

“Please stop talking” she begged softly.It was already bad enough that he was doing this to her, but did he really have to gloat about it in the process? 

Olaf pulled himself away from her neck to frown in disapproval. “That doesn’t sound like something an obedient little orphan should say” he said, clicking his tongue at her. “I thought you were supposed to be a nice girl. Then again, nice girls don’t exactly let villainous men fuck them under the bleachers”.

He began to speed up the pace of his thrusts, ramming his cock into her until she’s crying out in pain, pushing her further against the pillar behind them until she can barely move. Violet could feel another orgasm rising out of her, the fullness of his length driving her crazy in more ways than one. She couldn’t let him have this, she didn’t want to but she had no control over herself.

“God, you feel so fucking good” he moaned, pounding into her harder and faster. “You’ve been running around like such a goddamn tease all this time, practically begging for this. Don’t lie to yourself, brat, you’ve wanted me to do this to you from the very beginning”. 

She didn’t bother replying to him, only focusing on the rapid sensations flooding over her as she climaxed again, her moans coming out as strangled. Olaf didn’t let up though, chasing his own release, with his movements becoming increasingly more erratic and rough with every second that passed. Groaning deep in his throat, he leant down over her and stared straight into her eyes, igniting a spark of fear amongst her rush as she stared straight back at him. “Tell me who you belong to” he commanded. 

“Olaf, I-”.

“Tell me who you belong to” he repeated, rocking his hips against her so brutally that she let out a small scream in response. 

“You! Only you, Olaf, please…”.

With those words spoken, Olaf grinned at her fiendishly and threw himself against her, keeping up the same rough pace as before. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his own release, convulsing as he thrust himself a couple more times into her. She could feel his cum running like water inside her, wanting to breathe a sigh of relief at this all finally being over. After what felt like forever, he slowly removed his cock from her, hastily lowering her down to the ground and dropping his hands from her thighs. She initially struggled to find her balance once she’d been set down, though being tied to the pole helped her stand upright. 

Violet didn’t even know what to think anymore, not fully convinced herself that anything that happened was real and not just some wildly vivid nightmare she was experiencing. She could feel the binds of the jump rope starting to fall from her wrists, immediately grateful to have full control of her body back. “Well, orphan, you’ve done more than enough to earn your rest for tonight” Olaf commented, discarding the rope off to the side and beginning to dress himself properly. “You’re free to go now”.

Letting a small sigh escape her lips, Violet took a small step forward, intent on crouching down to pick up the ruined remains of her underwear that had been tossed on the ground, however she found herself to be hindered by the sharp tug on her arm. She didn’t have to look to know it was Olaf behind her, considering they were the only two people there, but she still felt chills descend down her body when he brushed his lips against her ear. “You did well, Violet. But don’t even think of telling your siblings what transpired between us tonight, because if you do I won’t hesitate to rid myself of all you, regardless of your fortune”.

Attempting to swallow the rising fear in her, Violet muttered out softly “I won’t say anything. I promise”. Seeming to be satisfied with her answer, Olaf shoved her forward and returned to dressing himself. “Good. Now get out of my sight”. 

Without needing to be told twice, she started to shuffle off, her head trained to the ground and her ears ringing, the world more and more feeling small and desolate around her with every step she took.

**Author's Note:**

> aww yea it's finally done
> 
> kudos and comments keep me smiling, but hate will be ignored and deleted so don't bother <3


End file.
